


Good Boy

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Face Scratching, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasms During Rape and is Ashamed, Rape as Revenge, Victim Compared to Dog, Victim Fights Back, Victim Mouths off at Rapist(s) and Makes it Worse for Themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi has had it up to here with Kaiba's constant taunts.  It's time he taught him a lesson.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Mokuba had invited them over, in some wild idea that having friends would make the mansion less gloomy. It only succeeded in making the mansion loud.

Kaiba stopped by to see how the games were going, not that he cared whether Yugi and his clique were having a good time, but Mokuba was there, and Mokuba’s entertainment was his first priority. Kaiba stood in the doorway, watching them silently.

“God, I suck at this game,” Jounouchi said, twisting the controller as if it was a motion sensor.

“Don’t worry. It took me, like, three tries to get it right,” Mokuba said smugly.

“I feel real confident, thanks.”

“When’s this coming out, Mokuba?” Yugi asked.

“Not till Fall. You guys are like our first beta testers.”

“I thought they got paid to test,” Jounouchi said.

Mokuba shrugged. “Friends don’t owe friends money.”

Jounouchi made a face. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Why would anyone waste money on you,” Kaiba said, emerging from the doorway.

Jounouchi glared at him. “Oh. It’s you.”

“Thanks for inviting us over, Kaiba!” Yugi said, his face bright and smiling.

“It was Mokuba’s idea. I wouldn’t let you set foot in here otherwise.”

The brightness faded from Yugi’s face.

“Why you gotta be such a jerk, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said.

“I’m only honest.”

“Honestly a jerk.”

“Your insults lack so much.”

“Fuck you.”

Kaiba smirked.

“How is it going, Mokuba?” he asked. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes, Seto,” Mokuba said, rolling his eyes. He grinned. “They’re learning pretty good.”

“And I thought you couldn’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

“Shut up, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said, offhandedly, focusing on the game. “Hey, I got it!”

“Good boy,” Kaiba said, slow clapping. “You can be trained.”

Jounouchi threw down the controller. “You wanna fight, Kaiba?”

Yugi grabbed his arm. “Jounouchi….”

Kaiba smirked and turned away, heading for his home office.

Jounouchi shook Yugi off. “I’m gonna go take a walk.”

He wandered through the house, thinking about Kaiba and his stupid dog talk. He had never put up with this much shit from someone before, and it ate at him. Finally, he stormed upstairs, rage burning in his fists. Kaiba was always saying shit, but this was enough. He was gonna have it out with him once and for all. He slammed open several doors before he found Kaiba’s office.

“Kaiba!”

Kaiba didn’t even look up from his computer.

Jounouchi stomped over to the desk, pounding his fists on its veneered wood top. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Kaiba kept his gaze on the computer, but raised one eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m sick of your shit.”

“Is that all?”

“No, it’s not all! I’m sick of you talking shit all the time. And I’m tired of being called a damn dog!”

Kaiba finally looked at him, his eyes roving up and down Jounouchi’s body. “Maybe one day you’ll be more than what you are.”

“And what’s that, Kaiba?”

Kaiba smirked. “A worthless mutt.”

“That’s it!” Jounouchi jumped the desk, taking Kaiba and his chair down with him. Kaiba hit the ground with an audible “oof”, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. Jounouchi had him by the collar and shook him.

“I’m not a damn dog!”

Kaiba’s hands went to Jounouchi’s face, scratching and pushing him away. “You’re rabid! Just like a brute of a mutt. You use your fists to finish everything.” Kaiba hooked a leg under Jounouchi’s, flipping him off of him.

Jounouchi was faster, so that when he hit the floor he spun Kaiba back over, pinning him to the ground.

“Listen, Kaiba. The only reason I haven’t mopped the floor with you is because of Yugi, but I’m really losing my patience here.”

Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi’s hair and yanked his head back so sharply his neck popped. “You think it’s Yugi holding you back? You don’t have the guts.” Kaiba shoved him off and climbed up his desk to standing.

Jounouchi leapt at him, but Kaiba was quicker, dodging to the side as Jounouchi roughly hit the desk. Kaiba whipped around, pinning Jounouchi to the desk.

He ground his hips into Jounouchi’s ass in warning. “You think you’re hot shit because you hang out with my only rival, but you’re nothing, Jounouchi. Absolutely nothing.” He grabbed Jounouchi’s collar and tossed him aside. “Now get out, mutt! Go back to your friends with your tail between your legs before I teach you a lesson you won’t forget.”

Jounouchi caught his balance and whirled around. Kaiba had turned his back on him. Jounouchi lunged forward, catching Kaiba around the middle, and dragged him to the floor.

“I think it’s time you learned a lesson yourself, Kaiba.” Jounouchi reached around and tugged on Kaiba’s belt until it popped loose, then tore off his pants.

Kaiba threw his head back in an attempt to headbutt him away, but Jounouchi was out of reach. Growling, Jounouchi punched the back of Kaiba’s head, leaving him dazed.

“It serves you right,” he said, undoing his own pants. “You deserve to get knocked down a peg or two.”

“Get off of me, mutt,” Kaiba hissed through the pain in his head. “Get off me now.”

“I’m not your damn dog to order around,” Jounouchi said, spitting into his hand. He slicked up his cock. “But if I’m a dog, Kaiba, I guess that makes you my bitch.”

He shoved himself roughly into Kaiba, working his way further and further with small thrusts. Kaiba bit down a shout and pushed back against him, trying to throw him off. Jounouchi pushed Kaiba’s head down to the carpet.

“You’re gonna take it like a good bitch,” Jounouchi said. “And you’re gonna like it.”

Slick with spit and Kaiba’s blood, Jounouchi angled himself to push in deeper, fucking Kaiba hard. The only sounds in the room were skin on skin and Kaiba’s muffled grunts. Jounouchi reached around and slapped Kaiba’s erection, making Kaiba groan.

“Looks like I was right,” Jounouchi said. “You are liking it.”

Kaiba turned his head, his eyes glaring murder at Jounouchi. “I swear to god, I’ll kill you for this.”

“Hey,” Jounouchi said, grabbing Kaiba’s tie. “Be good to your master.” He pulled the tie around like a leash, arching Kaiba’s back as he choked him.

Kaiba kicked at him, his feet beating Jounouchi’s legs, but Jounouchi ignored him. He just kept pounding into Kaiba like there was no tomorrow. Kaiba’s face burned with humiliation and lack of air.

“Bark like a dog, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said, one hand wrapped around Kaiba’s tie, the other digging into his hip.

“Fuck. You,” Kaiba spat.

“I said, bark!” Jounouchi yanked back on the tie until Kaiba’s back popped. “Bark like the little bitch you are.”

Kaiba’s eyes began to water from the pressure on his neck. He clamped his teeth together, willing himself not to make a sound. Jounouchi grabbed his aching cock and squeezed.

Kaiba barked.

“Good boy,” Jounouchi said, mimicking Kaiba’s earlier words. “You can be trained.”

Kaiba growled, pushing himself up onto his hands to lessen the strain on his neck. “I will end you.”

Jounouchi shoved him back down, angling his ass higher. “That’s no way to talk to your master!”

Kaiba burned with shame as the words shot straight to his cock, making him buck back into Jounouchi. Jounouchi stroked him until he came with a cry, tears in his eyes. Jounouchi groaned at the pressure as Kaiba tensed around him.

“You’re mine,” Jounouchi said, fucking him harder. “I’m gonna make sure you know it.” It took only a few more thrusts until Jounouchi came, spilling himself deep into Kaiba.

Kaiba buried his face in the carpet, humiliated by Jounouchi coming inside him. “Had enough?”

“I should be asking you,” Jounouchi said. He pulled out of Kaiba, then slapped him hard on the ass, hard enough to make Kaiba yelp.

“You fuck with me or my friends again, that’s what you’ll get,” Jounouchi hissed in Kaiba’s ear. “Remember that. Remember you’re my bitch.”

Kaiba jerked his head to the side, catching Jounouchi right in the nose. Jounouchi swore and leapt away. Kaiba pushed himself up to his knees.

“Get out.” He glared murder at Jounouchi. “Get out of my house.”

Jounouchi’s hands closed into fists. “You want more, Kaiba?”

“Get out. Of my. House.”

Jounouchi stood, shaking out his shoulders. “I’ll go when I’m good and ready. Meanwhile, I’m going down to hang with my friends.” He slammed the door behind him as he left.

Kaiba knelt there for a long moment, trying to ignore the trickle down his thighs. He slid to the floor and curled up on himself, shutting his eyes. He should have fought harder, he thought. Should have taken Jounouchi down with him. But he couldn’t forget how good it had felt, losing control. His face burned. He’d get Jounouchi back for this someday. Soon.


End file.
